


Certitude

by Mieldyne



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Loss of Trust, M/M, No Dialogue, Rape to Power Magic, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: The Hero of Time had every reason to draw his blade at him initially. But now it’s too late, the wolf in sheep’s clothing has slipped into the flock and seeks out prey. He has done this many times before.





	Certitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wicked_Northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Northstar/gifts).



> Set in an alternate universe in which Princess Zelda and Sheik are two separate characters. Based on a theory that there was a branch of Sheikah who had used dark magic, such as making masks like Majora’s Mask. Sheik is one of these dark magic users (and abusers) who has been around even before Hyrule was established as a country. He’s no stranger to doing horrible things to be able to have access to the powers that give him strength and has kept him alive for so long. Princess Zelda is wary of him, but has no choice but to ask for his help in Hyrule’s trying times.
> 
> Also, what Sheik will do and what he is won’t change Link’s ability to fight Ganondorf, nor change fate too much, if at all. 
> 
> The god Sheik and his branch of Sheikah worshiped was Demise, through Sheik doesn’t exactly accept Ganondorf as his replacement.

It amazed him on how desperate the princess had become. For several years she had scrambled in the shadows with her retainer, trying to find alternatives. To find someone, _anyone_ , more trustworthy than himself to guide the soon-to-be awakened Hero of Time.

Sheik scoffs at the idea.

There is no one better suited for the task. That is, no one who would risk being under constant scrutiny of the devilish king that had taken the title of ruler over this bloodstained land of Hyrule. No one who could hide in plain sight, who could convince the King of Thieves that no, this one rare Sheikah is definitely not plotting against him. While at the same time swearing to serve him, to keep an eye out for Zelda, should she slip up and show herself. All while never leaving any sign that the Sheikah male is also working _for_ said princess. He does this out of his own interests, even if it became an argument between himself and the chieftain of Kakariko. It was the risk of having him giving his knowledge, all while putting Link in immediate danger.

But was it even as bad as allowing Ganondorf to get to him? The poor boy wouldn’t have a chance at this rate, and thus Sheik’s assistance would be an asset. But his prices were always high, not to mention that the man has ties with the darker aspects of his people's’ history. Impa was one of very few still alive who knew about it, about that particular branch of the Sheikah. He never begged for them to say yes, as he could always find another like the Hero. He just knows that they couldn’t afford Ganondorf watching this so-called ‘survivor of the Sheikah’ without becoming highly suspecting that he may be someone else in disguise. Like a certain fugitive princess.

Zelda’s paranoia would have her handmaid convinced that it was unavoidable, as she must remain undetected until the Hero of Time would rise to full power. Sheik would go in Her Highness’ place while she took the more inconspicuous form of a villager. Whatever it takes to make her presence unknown to the new King, biding her time until her own powers fully awaken and all that rubbish. Sheik didn’t care to know all the little details, only that he had gotten a yes or no from them, and if he would be allowed what he asked for. Sheik was used to finding alternatives himself, but it was much sweeter to have the child of the _traitorous_ royal family to pay him what was due one way or another. It wouldn’t completely make up for everything, but for Sheik? He’ll be a bit selfish and greedy. He deserves this, and they need his knowledge.

Princess Zelda, after a long time of tossing and turning ideas and alternatives, hesitantly agreed to his terms.

Soon after this, Sheik would greet the newly awakened Hero of Time. And the game would start.

With soothing words that speak of encouragement, ancient prophecies from his tribe as well as a warning that the world isn’t as it used to be any longer, Sheik slowly gains Link’s trust. The boy was quite surprised that his name was known, questioning that maybe Sheik could read minds. Ha! If only… but it was a slip of the tongue on Zelda’s part that Sheik learned the young warrior’s name. He gently pushes Link in the right direction, towards the forest first to assist a friend, and soon after to the mountains to halt its violent eruption.

It wasn’t long before he could feel another piece chip away, his body becoming weaker and his bones creaking. Unknown to Link, his new ally is hiding amore alarming secret, other than his dark magic and terrible methods of maintaining it. As the Sheikah takes bandaged fingers to his harp to teach another melody, Link would continue to be oblivious to the condition under it all: A body long since due to the grave. A soul that refuses to die. A youth that will never age, only rot.

Thousands of years it’s been this way, and unfortunate side effect to the magic he refused to let go of. He’ll continue using it to the end of this world, no matter what horrific deeds he must perform in order for the magic to work. The gift of the dark god his clan worshipped was worth it, to live forever is the sweetest thing to him. The only thing that came close was the satisfaction of picking a victim - a sacrifice - for him to restore his body back to a time where he is completely healthy, alive, and young. He continues to play in a soothing duet that had Link smiling, wordlessly placing more trust in his new companion. As Sheik turns his crimson gaze back to the forest dweller, he makes it clear that breaking this one will be quite the experience.

It’s not every day you get to physically take part in a prophecy, after all. Even though performing this rite would not stop the events that have been set in motion. Zelda had once worried - and rightfully so - that Link would be harmed by trusting in Sheik. He promised her that at the very least… he will live. The princess, in her elderly disguise, had the most perfect expression of shock, that he could just imagine what she thought would occur. Did she make a mistake, selling out the _Hero_ to him? Perhaps. But what alternative did she have, other than consulting to her lowly handmaid, who really shouldn’t call herself a Sheikah in his humble opinion. Impa was just a little girl compared to him, still trying to grow into the massive shoes left behind by those who came before her. It would take ages to learn what he readily knew, openly offered in exchange for just a small favor...

The music stops on both ends. Link now approaches him, his body shielded from Death Mountain’s heat by the magical fibers of his tunic. No, that’s close enough, dear friend. Sheik knows when the time is right, even when the boy is ripe for the taking now, trusting enough to even dare to approach. To step towards a man who may very well still be dangerous. The Hero of Time had every reason to draw his blade at him initially. But now it’s too late, the wolf in sheep’s clothing has slipped into the flock and seeks out prey. He has done this many times before. He picks one, slithers his way into their heart, and then takes what he needs without any remorse, leaving the victim to lay and wonder. _Why me?_

A wall of flames kicks up after a small verse, spoken in whispers by rotten lips behind a mask. It is not the right place or the right time, and in a flash of light, Sheik makes his get away and leaves Link bewildered once more, as he will be many times after this. It would have to be soon after the temple of water, after the little Zora problem is taken care of, and soon the more threatening part of Hyrule is laid before the Hero in the graveyard and the desert.

It was here, at the quickly filling Lake Hylia, that he began to get closer, permitting Link to know more through touch. The young Hylian was surprised at this, with his back turned to Sheik as he’s held. He could tell right away that no one has done this with him before, and a hidden grin curled upon the dark one’s face. The boy is quite naive, just how the dark forces like it, and how Sheik learned how to pick each sacrifice. So he gives a little more to Link, moving his covered lips to the boy’s ear and whispers to him, kissing him with a promise of more to come. Make him want more, make him believe that there is a benefit to being this close to the Sheikah behind him. The young man still could not tell, even being so close, of the rot happening on this revenant’s body.

Link most definitely has no prior knowledge to what is happening to his own body, as it was merely days ago that he was a wide-eyed child, and quickly thrown into the future now as an adult. He had a lot of catching up to do, understanding little and not knowing why or where this knowledge came to him. But Sheik is here to answer him, to ease him closer and feel the forest dweller’s heart beating faster. It could be easy to do it now, to just take what was needed, turn the curiosity into fear and break the trust already. But even as the Sheikah’s body aches, more skin, bone and muscle begin decaying more, he knows that it’s not the time yet. Just wait a little further, leaving Link longing and wondering just how it would feel to go further. With a flourish, Sheik was once again gone.

Soon enough, the time came.

Everything was set in place, the Hero has mastered the six elements, became stronger through all the trials he went through, and learned whatever knowledge Sheik promised to offer. Within the holy walls of the Temple of Time, they meet once again. It was a bothersome at the very least to be here, what with the choir of spirits actively trying to make the foul intruder leave. Through calm, solemn song and sending mildly irritating shivers down his spine? Please. The efforts are put to waste, there are worse things out there than what Sheik is...

The boy comes to him without any fear now, fingers nervously knotted together and questioning about what they were. The two of them. What that was back at the lake, why when Sheik held him and kissed him, and if that means that they are in love now? Oh, how simple the boy thought, that they were an item now, meant to be together just after that. Spending mere moments with one another, their meetings being days apart or more. The boy was left longing, that much he made obvious, and now gazing up at the object of his affections eagerly. The Hero comes to him, inviting the danger that now is unrestricted.

The transition from lovestruck to betrayal was quick.

Sheik finally reveals just what he’s been hiding and, naturally, Link reacts negatively. Blue eyes widen as they could go once Sheik’s bandages and coverings around his face drop. The temple almost seems to quiver as this blasphemous being endures the warning, shows Link just what he’s let into his life and that it’s too late to repel him now. The holy ground that Link had once felt protected on is now realized to have betrayed him from the start. Sheik could only smirk as he’s called a monster so quickly, just like all the chosen victims before. A sacrifice to the god he is in favor for, one whose voice he can only feel and never hear again. And though his dark majesty greatly reminds the old one of his god… it isn’t the same. Quite frankly, that child probably doesn’t even realize his own origins, and so Sheik denies the accusation of being an agent of Ganondorf.

Hands once idly now quickly attempt to draw the _Sword of Evil’s Bane_ , Sheik being well aware that he is the very thing that relic repels. Just gazing upon its purity makes his corrupted skin crawl, yet Sheik has been well prepared to deal with it head on. As he questions Link, asks him in the same kindred tone he kept throughout the time they’ve known one another, he quickly moves in to subdue the Hero. The boy isn’t as fast as he is, only a sliver of the blade shone from its sheath before the hands that wield it are pinned quick. In seconds the Hero of Time is disarmed, arm painfully bent in a threat to break it.

More questions arose; Link’s inquiries on if this man was ever his friend, and Sheik answering with one of his own - would he still be quick to violence as he was here if he was? Incantations are then spoken, a dark prayer sliding from the sheikah’s rotten lips and slipping into his captive’s ears and under his skin. The boy’s expression melts into that of terror now and struggles to gain back the control that is quickly being taken from him. Ages ago, Sheik might have had a change of heart, especially for someone who had never had an encounter much like the one he’ll soon have. Link is a virgin in every way, and that only would make it a tad more tedious to get him prepared for the sacrifice to his dark god, and give strength back to his gifted boon. Sheik’s voice, while soothing as it always had before, visibly gave no comfort to the forest dweller.

That itch comes back, the effect of staying within the Goddess’ sanctuary is slowly taking its toll on him once again. No more time to answer questions, Sheik now has the fabled Hero from the prophecies held tightly. Her royal highness would most likely be on her way to finally reveal herself to Link as well, and as amusing as it would be for her to see this, he’ll not tolerate her interference. Thousands of years of practice would have him know exactly what needs to be done, and none of it had to depend on if Link himself was willing or even aroused. As a matter of fact, the very process simply _required_ the chosen to give a sacrifice unwillingly. The emotions created from breaking trust, to abuse the role of companion and friend and crush, and from utterly destroying his victim’s chance of ever creating this special bond with someone indefinitely.

In haste, the revenant fights with Link and backs him into the alter gracing the base of the Door of Time. The glittering spiritual stones are moved aside as Link is grasped and shoved where they were once placed. Sheik warns the Hero of his struggles being of no use, and only will add to the suffering he’ll soon endure. Yet Link persists and pushes back at him in a panic, only to result in him being quickly overpowered and pinned. Despite how fragile he’s becoming again, Sheik of course doesn’t play fair with his ritual chant, weaving dark magic against Link. The struggling gradually dies down and the boy goes limp under Sheik’s weight, fear and anger still plain in the Hero’s eyes. Once again, the sheikah grins as much as he could, receding skin around his lips expose his teeth even when relaxed. Soon, his flesh will return to the way it once was, rewarded with youth and beauty of a healthy man once again.

Once he pushes his weight more against Link, locking his arm under his chin, Sheik’s quick fingers find the hilt of his tantō and hushes his captive. Reminding him just as he presses the smooth side of the blade against the Hero’s cheek that, should he continue to move, Sheik may cut something he doesn’t mean to. Like delicate, soft flesh with minimal scarring if at all. Link freezes from under the ancient sheikah, being told how long he’s been at this, how much he’s come to enjoy this. It shows too, when the green clad man’s legs are parted further and their bodies come together. Aroused heat grinds up against another, wedged between quivering thighs as the owner tries to comply out of fear. No blood will be spilt, he had promised the Princess that the chosen one won’t be injured. But he never said he won’t live with the trauma of having his trust shattered and a part of him sacrificed for selfish means.

Cuts to Link’s clothing are made as the boy takes in long, shaking breaths and utters small pleas. He wants it to end before it began, scared to find out just what his once kindred companion would do. The dark prayer from moments before seemed to shake Link deeply, as it should, and mark him. To Sheik, this young man is now a source of energy ready to be tapped into, there’s no need for anymore waiting. Along with Link’s stressed breathing, the sound of cutting fabric fills the air as the sharpened blade moves with calculated hands. The belt that keeps the boy’s equipment flush against his back is severed, and soon discarded to the floor with little resistance. The boy is smart, knowing that this is preferable to being maimed or dying, staining the immaculate floors of this sacred place with his blood. To die in such an easy and humiliating way after all the trials he had overcome would be humiliating indeed.

Finally, Sheik moves his hands and the tantō down to the Hero’s thighs, still hovering above him, red eyes and monstrous appearance still imposing upon his captive. Once again, he’s asked - no, _begged_ \- for this to stop and the young hylian’s soft voice quivers. With more slices the material of Link’s undergarments are effortlessly split between the pant legs, exposing the parts that mattered the most now. He’s tense, growing ever more quieter as if he’s wishing things didn’t take the turn it had. A long time ago, the ancient one might have hesitated, considered that long life, youth, and power wasn’t worth ruining someone like this… But he’s well past those days, when he thought he had _any_ kind of morals. So used to the reaction to his form, to the ways he lives his life by, and to the utter betrayal that is integral to restoring his gift. Nowadays, as is proven by the fact that he’s half hard already, he is rather aroused by the act of taking power away from another like this, and getting even more out of it in the end.

While still holding Link by knife point, the ancient one flicks his fingers over his belt and removes a small vial of glittering violet liquid and gnaws off the cork. He’ll not take the boy dry, forcing him to hold out his hands, to be made to prepare and open himself up. Those blue eyes now begin to tear up, brows knotting together in confusion and hesitant hands are soon slick with the substance. It tingles the skin and makes the user feel its sudden chill, Link has no time to wonder how he would do so, being threatened to hurry it along. He gives a loud gasp in response to the sting of a blade’s edge tracing a long red line along an exposed part of the Hero’s thigh. Sheik is sure it hurts, wrenching more tears from the very real threat as he unfastens his own clothing with one hand quickly.

The rot upon Sheik’s body was beyond his face as he reveals it slowly, covering most of his neck and down in large patches along his chest and down one side of his body. He watches in amusement at Link’s reaction, turning away and making a fuss about yet another cut into his skin being earned. Pick up the pace, boy. And so he does, all while the man above him shown him something he never saw before, at least not on another person. Link’s cheeks go flush as he tilts his head away, both men now exposed to one another as he does what he’s told. With untrained hands, he takes the lubrication on his fingers and - with what little instruction he had gotten before - smears it along his anus. Their eyes only met for an instant while Sheik grasps his still healthy and very living cock from out of his suit. With a little more prodding, threatening and folding Link’s legs further against him, he gets the forest dweller to do more. Otherwise, as Sheik demonstrated with a sudden push, the head of his member slightly breaching the tight ring of flesh getting a jolt from his captive. Immediately, the young man makes a whimper while trying to get away from it, but to no avail. It’s happening, he’s being forced into this new experience so quickly and having no real escape or the energy to fight much.

Link finally goes further, tears still streaking his face as he rubs around his aggressor’s cock, slicking both his entrance and the shaft that dares to plunge into it with the tingling gel. On command, he goes further towards the heavy sacs underneath and soon back to his virgin hole. The sheikah makes sure Link spreads it around as much as possible, even to pushing a couple of fingers inside himself to stretch him just enough. The sounds coming from the chosen one’s lips, his expression a mixture of feelings, and how uncomfortable he is just fuels the beast. After some moments, Sheik puts his knife away to quickly grasp those arms once more and pin them near the Hero’s head. That’s enough. Those sapphire blue eyes are blown wide once again, breath catches in his throat as he’s stretched wide, Sheik’s cock being much wider than his fingers ever were.

In another split moment, the holy halls of the Temple of Time is filled with screams. After the initial shock, Link had found his voice again and it was such music to hear for his captor. The man whom he once thought of as an ally, a friend, is now deep inside him and making him feel like he’s being torn apart from the inside. Sheik could feel the boy clenching around him unintentionally, causing more pain to raise upon his features. The rotting sheikah moves in short, jerking movements as the small amounts of blood on Link’s thighs transfers to himself. More of the crimson fluid is soon to come, Sheik being uncaring about anything else but his goal and selfish satisfaction now. The Princess may find the Hero of Time needing a little assistance to get back on his feet afterwards. Nothing Sheik should concern himself with.

The effects of the prayer earlier can be felt all around, violet wisps of energy snapping about in the air at their surroundings. The sages be damned, not a single one made an attempt to repel him or stop him from defiling their sacred space or their prophesied champion. But they won’t have any fear of completely losing him, as the ritual doesn’t require a sacrifice of blood of life. No… just broken trust, and all the emotions that come with it. Sheik picks up his pace as he slides nearly all way out just to slam back into the sobbing and hurting Hero. It’s this energy that his God asked for then, and what Sheik will do well to gather and give him in exchange to live on for ages to come, young and powerful. So that one day, when the living shadow returns once more in his full glory… his most loyal subject will be there to greet him, welcome the king of darkness back to the land that is rightfully his.

Not long after getting a good pace going did Sheik find that Link is now quieting down, quietly weeping as he refuses to give a single glance at the man above him. So the ancient one decides to gain that attention back to him, grasping Link’s chin and jerks it back to attention. He will make it very clear that trying to hide will only make it worse, he must remain awake and aware of what’s happening to him. The violet waves only grow more intense now, taking its toll on the hylian’s mind as he cries out once more, arms not moving even when they were released. Sheik grapples the sacrifice’s hips tightly, so much that bruises are sure to form from the grip, and began to siphon the energy now. A surge of pleasure makes the revenant make his own cries, but his are born of lust and utter bliss. He found much satisfaction in becoming the medium in which his God will be fed the energy he gathers, exchanging it for his gift. The rush of it all made it difficult to prolong the suffering of the victim at times, as in this case, but it was still well worth it. The demon god continues to be pleased with Sheik’s performance as he can feel his body be fueled with what he craves.

With garnet eyes does he glimpse the broken visage of Link, and he sneers at the boy, just feeling the satisfaction of his God in his very _bones_ . Maybe the king of darkness is even more satisfied because of just _who_ he got his hands on this time, if he should be greatly rewarded with knowing he pleased his God deeply this time. Sheik’s movements become erratic now, his back rigid as he throws his head back and makes a carnal cry. In a flash, the waves that were sweeping around them disappear as does Sheik’s affliction, healing over mere seconds as he climaxes into the whimpering Hero forced to watch.

The ritual is complete.

 

+        +        +

 

Adjusting his suit once more, making sure that everything is in place, Sheik feels there’s no need to hide his face anymore now that the rot is healed over. He feels like new again, rewarded by the demon who he could not hear, but still feel ever so faintly. The ancient one makes his way down the steps of the temple, admiring his unbandaged flesh and its youth once again just before stopping. He chuckles softly, feeling holy energies wafting about in warning.

The princess has arrived, still in her disguise.

A look of utter disgust and horror is upon her borrowed features, and yet Sheik is unshaken from his position. She does not scare him in the least, even as their little contract is now complete and they are no longer teeth gritting allies. Zelda could do what she wished now, should she expose herself out here in the open before reuniting with Link _just_ to burn him to cinders with holy light… If she was even capable of such a thing. The most she could ever do is to cast wards and slow her enemies down, just like all the times before. Hylia really wasn’t much of a warlord as his God was, anyway, despite having a sword crafted for her. Instead, she passed it onto her champion, so he could make all the sacrifices meant for her instead.

Sheik tilts his head and slides to one side as he mockingly bows to her and allows her access to the Temple of Time. He’s certain he won’t be welcome here any longer, especially not after she finds the state he left the Hero in. But Zelda can be certain of one thing, he reminds her as he makes his leave to enjoy his restored power and youth, that Link will still be able to carry out his destiny… Just with a little more _wisdom_ from now on.

With a flash just before she could respond, Sheik vanishes once again leaving behind nothing but smoke and trust, broken.


End file.
